


A Heartbeat Drives You Mad

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Betty can't stop thinking about her kiss with Veronica. She decides to do something about it.





	A Heartbeat Drives You Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the show last night and fell in love with this ship immediately. Enjoy.

Betty had a problem.

For the last two weeks, she couldn’t stop thinking about her kiss with Veronica. She knew it wasn’t serious and didn’t mean anything, but it consumed her thoughts nevertheless. Did she have a crush on her new friend?

Betty was pretty sure she was bi, but this was terrifying. She had only had passing crushes on girls from school or celebrities. She had never liked someone attainable before. 

Their friendship was too new to experience this strain. She figured she needed to tell Veronica before it blew up in her mind.

-

Betty decided to talk to Veronica the next day after Vixens practice. As soon as they were out of the locker room, she grabbed her friend’s arm.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something, V?’

She could see the confusion in her eyes. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Um, you know our audition for the Vixens?”

“What about it?”

“This is stupid, but I can’t stop thinking about when you kissed me. I think I have a crush on you; please don’t freak out or hate me.”

Veronica smiled. “I could never hate you, Betty. Besides, I like you too. That’s why I did it; corny excuse to kiss the girl I like.”

Betty was not expecting that response. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really. How about we go to Pop’s and talk this over?” She grabbed Betty’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

Betty could feel her face getting pink. “I’m down.”

“Great.” Did Betty just land herself a girlfriend? It sure seemed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
